Some Nights
by Bizzleabsforlife
Summary: Some nights you want to hang out with your friends. Some Night you want to be alone and look at the stars and some nights you spend with the new kid you had no idea you would end up developing a crush on


I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Another Monday. Could life get any worse. It was 5:oo Am. I tumbled out of bed and walked into the bathroom being blinded by the light. I get into the shower and wash my body, hair and my face. I was obsesed with having clean skin. I dried my hair under the hair dryer and left it down. My hair was long and some what wavy. I had just gotton out of the PONY TAIL only phaze of my life. I wanted change. I don't like make up still. I walk down stairs and see my four brothers sitting their. Luke was 17 years old and had two piercings. And pink hair. He was 6'0. Tall like my dad. I think my dad was tall. Then their was Micheal. He was a punk. He was 5'10 and always spiked his hair with to much gel. He was 16. Then their were the twins Calum and Ashton. Both had brown hair and green eyes. Both also 5'10. And they had girlfriends. But I was always set on Ashton being the gay one. And then their is me. Breanne. In this family of guys. "Eat breakfast Bre." My brother Ashton says. "Not in my second or my forth life. I said grabbing a piece of toast off off Micheal's plate and dipping it into Luke's egg yolk. "what the hell!" He says As I take a bite. Calum giggles at how funny that was. "Love you too." I said grabbing my back pack and jacket and walking out the door. I walked in the cold to my bus stop. It was cold as hell in Canada in January. I notice a new kid at my stop. He looked about Micheal's age. He has a buttoned up flannel and some skinny jeans on with a snapback with the Toronto Maple leaves logo on it. And a pair of white sneakers. I walked up and stood next to him. He stayed silent. His hair was brown. Of cores it was. But he smelled good. "Hay." I said braking the awkward. He remained silent for a moment. "Hay" His voice was mellow. kinda deep. But it was cute in a way. 'Stop bre!" my sub conscious butts in like it does. Fuck u. "I haven't seen you around here. You move here recently?" I ask. He waits a moment "Yeah I just moved here." He says. I glance at him He has a gold cross necklace on. The bus pulls up and I climb on I sit down in my usual 3 seater alone. He stood their. "Can I sit here?" He asks. "Sure." I say without thinking. He sits down and puts his books on his lap. He stays silent. "Could you help me?" He asks pulling out a piece of paper. "Yeah." I said. He unfolded the paper and it was a list of his classes. "Could you help me find these rooms?" He looked at me but I didn't looks back. "Yeah I have 1st and 3rd and block with you. I said looking up at him only he wasen't looking at me this time. "okay." He says with a tiny shake in his voice. The rest of the bus ride is silent. When we finally get to school. I get off the bus and he follows. And we walk to class together. "I never got your name." I said "My name is Justin." He said. "My name is Breanne" I reply. When we reach the class only a few people are inside. Breanne who's your new friend." Miss. Katic asked. had light brown hair and natural make up and very nicely kept nails. She dressed like the teenagers and shes 6'2 with heels on. I'm so short. "This is Justin. He just moved here." I say. "Hi." He says shaking her hand. They talk for a while and just before I take go to take my seat she says "Just take the empty seat next to Breanne." Fuck me. And I his baby sitter now!? I take my seat and he sits next to me. "I need a wake up." He says slouching in his chair. "Well class dosen't start till 7:35, its only 7:25. We can get coffee." I offer. "Alright. We stand up and go out to the cafe and we each get a cup and he paid for mine. On purpous. "You didn't have to pay for my coffee. I said taking a sip. "You put up with me its the least I can do." He says. And we sit down at a empty table. We chat for a bit then we head off to class. When we reach the room and walk in the whole class stars at him. Like wtf. He isn't a alian. "Umm class This young man right here is Justin and hes new so make him feel welcome." She says as we sit down. She starts teaching about stuff and I drift off and start drawing in a note book. Bored out of my mind. Class time passes and I try my best to pay attention. I look over at Justin and hes just staring off into the distance. He looks like he is paying attention. Class goes on like that until Justin pulls his desk up to mine. "What?" I ask. We have to work in partners on this." He says sliding over a work sheet. I look at it and say "what the hell" "I know." He says. "How do we do this." "She just lectured us on it." He says smiling. God some boys have ugly smiles but Justin didn't it was cute. "Okay tell me how to do it." And he told me how to do it. He was very good at teaching. When the bell rang we packed up and he pulled out his new class sheet again. "Where is this?" He said. Room 201 us upstairs. So use the stairs down the hall and to the right passed the gym." I instruct. "Alright." He says shoving the paper in his pocket. "Ill see you in 3rd block." He says. "Yeah see ya." He turns around and walk off and I walked to my next class. I sit down and my friend sits next to me. "Who was the cutie you were talking to?" Jess asked. Jess had red hair and beofore any of you say she has no sole she does. I always teased her for it until her family sent her to catholic camp for a month over the summer so that she got told she has one. Dispite the fact she is bi and her parents are strict about it. "Who?" I look at her confused. "That new kid! Who is he?" She asks. "Justin." "Ooohh Justin, His name sounds cute." She flutters her eyes. "What." I say. Beofor I could get a answer class starts. And we get lectured on Film. When that boring ass class is over I go of to Math. With my friend. Justin is already their sitting on the desk infront of mine. "Hay Justin." I say sitting down. "Hay." He says putting his phone away and turning his body tourds me. "Hi Justin." Jess says. Justin looks at her confused. "Justin this is Jess." I say. "Hi." He says with that shake in his voice again. "I don't like my 3rd block teacher." He says to me. "Who do you have?" I ask. " ." He replys looking down at his feet. "Oh I hate her too your not alone." Jess says. He looks at Jess for a moment and then back at me. "How was your last class?" "Boring as usual." I reply. "That sucks." He says. "It really does." Jess interrupts. Justin looks down again . He seams to get uncomfortable when Jess is around. I don't know why. "Take a seat class." says We sat down and she began her lecture. Jess tossed a note on my desk. I open it and it says "Justin is a compleat hotty. Agree? ;)" I look at her and she smiles. I write "You need to back off. Let the guy settle in first." Then toss the note back. She opens it and reads it. Then looks at me and frowns. She pulls out another piece of paper and then scribbles somthing on it and then writes on our piece of paper. She tosses the paper at me then passes another to Justin. I open mine "C'mon hes cute." I ignore and don't send back and apparently neather did Justin. Till we had to do work sheets. Then Justin passed a note back and he went back to his work. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. "Can I eat with you at lunch?" He asks me. "Sure Justin." I say. I pack up my stuff and we walk to get lunch together. When we get lunch we walk a ways to sit down. I introduce Justin to Tessa and Anna. We take our seats and Justin was the centure of attention. How his mom had him at 18 and she was raising him and his dad works to provide for them and how they had to move out because his parents didn't want them their. So now he goes to Startford high. When the lunch bell rang I told Justin wear his class would be. "Before I go can I get your number." He asks me. Jess looks at him then me. "Sure." We exchange numbers. And then he goes off to class. "What the hell was that?" She askes me as we walk to class. "What?" "How did you get his number?" She asks. "He gave it to me not the other way around." The day goes on as any other day. Only the fact I hear wispers about Justin. Me and Justin bump into each other walking to the bus and we just start talking and laughing. We continued this till we got off the bus. "So ill text you." He says. "Yeah." Then I walked home. I felt cold after he left. Like he just brings that warmth preasents wearever he goes. When I get home I sit down and do my homework and text Justin at the same time till my parents call me for dinner. Then I go down stairs and keep texting Justin. I grab dinner, sat down and kept talking to Justin. "Who you texting?" asks. Ashton. "Justin." I say. No reason in lying. "Whos that?" "The new kid." "Cool." I put my phone down and eat. and it vibrates at least 4 times through out dinner. When I finish I dump my plate in the sink without talking to my family and head up to my room. I text Justin while I wash my face. Hes so nice. "Why did you text me four times?" I send and wait for a reply. "I got lonely and I missed you" My heart melted. He misses me? "That's sweet of you." I send. My inner love godess jumps from off the couch and stands up. "Don't friend zone him! Hes hot!" She yells. I push. OKAY I admit it. Justin is kinda cute. I had to admit that to myself. I couldn't lie about it. We continue talking through out the night until 11. Thats when he fell asleep. I pluged in my phone and drifted of to sleep.


End file.
